Midnight In Her Eyes
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Alex is sent back to sort things out with Gene once and for all. Smutty Galex one shot set after the end of S3.


**Midnight In Her Eyes**

Alex Drake walked into CID flashing her warrant card at the stranger on the front desk while surreptitiously checking her watch. Just after nine. She had to be back by midnight, Nelson had been very specific about that.

"I'm not joking, Alex. This is a one off, special dispensation from above. Usually when people arrive here they're pretty much resigned to their fate and ready to move on. Not you, though, it's like you're only half here. Go and sort it. One chance …"

"So, now I'm bloody Cinderella", she thought. "Well I do have an interest in balls, one pair in particular, and if someone wants to wave his magic wand in front of me I won't complain."

She giggled nervously to herself, and then sobered suddenly. This was no laughing matter this was serious, one chance to finally get it right.

The room was in darkness but there was a light on in his office and she stopped dead, the breath catching in her throat. He was sitting with his legs crossed at the ankle, feet on the desk, eyes closed, insanely long lashes casting a shadow. The fingers of one hand were wrapped round a glass of whiskey, a ciggie held elegantly in the other and as she watched he took a deep drag and exhaled slowly, the smoke drifting up towards the ceiling. He looked rumpled, exhausted and drop-dead gorgeous.

She stood in the doorway admiring the view with an affectionate smile before coughing politely. His eyes flew open and widened in surprise, steely blue looking into cool hazel as he sat forwards in his chair blinking.

"Bloody hell, Drake, you tryin' to kill me? And what in the name of Christ are you doing back here? Couldn't resist the old Gene Genie charm, eh?"

She noted his return to humour, but she'd seen the flash of longing in his eyes when he first saw her. She closed the door, locked it and began to pull down the blinds.

"Apparently I have some unfinished business here, there's something, or more correctly someone, I need to do before I can move on …"

He stood, stubbing out the cigarette and running his fingers through his hair distractedly.

"Steady on, Bols, this is a bit sudden. And who says I'm that easy anyway?"

More humour to cover his discomfort. She smiled, sashaying slowly over to him, and pushed him back into a seated position on the desk, moving between his legs. She ran a hand up the lapel of his jacket, over his shoulder and round his neck, threading her fingers through his hair, feeling the tension in his whole body. With her other hand she gently stroked his cheek before running her thumb teasingly along his pouting lower lip, her intense gaze never leaving his. His eyes registered desire, but also uncertainty and disbelief.

"Oh, I think we both know you've always been putty in my hands, Gene. Although I'm hoping for something rather harder tonight …"

His eyes widened in shock at her wanton behaviour, but he couldn't drag his gaze away, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Always knew you were a dirty mare."

She smiled wickedly at him.

"Oh, you have no idea. But you're just about to find out …"

He'd imagined their first kiss would be desperate, needy, all clashing teeth and pent-up desire but when their mouths finally met it was gentle, tentative, their tongues exploring slowly, sensually as though needing time to adjust to this sudden new phase in their relationship. She broke the kiss first, a dreamy expression on her face, eyes heavy-lidded.

"Mmmm … Gene ..."

His arms were wrapped tightly round her, and now the barriers were finally down he never wanted to let her go. He bent to kiss her again, and this time it was passionate, hungry, their tongues battling and she moaned, aware of him already rock hard against her hip. She slipped his jacket from his shoulders and undid his tie before starting on his shirt, feeling the heat radiating from him, her fingers sliding over warm smooth skin. He groaned, quickly dealing with the buttons on her blouse and burying his face in her cleavage mumbling something incoherent and she giggled, pulling his head back up.

"I didn't quite catch that."

He grinned up at her, reaching round to expertly unclasp her bra.

"Knew you were a D-cup."

Kissing his way slowly down her neck he cupped her breasts, his thumbs skimming over the nipples, and she gasped as a bolt of desire shot through her.

"Ohhh … Gene …"

His mouth trailed over her collarbone before moving down to capture a nipple, sucking hard, and she arched her body towards him, hands tangled in his hair.

"Beautiful, Bols. Always knew you would be."

"Gene … need more …"

"Me too, luv."

She disposed of his belt and unzipped his trousers, fingers fumbling in her haste, and he breathed a sigh of relief as she finally freed his impressive erection, biting her lip and looking up at him coyly.

"Oh my. Mr Hunt, that's a very impressive weapon …"

She began to run her hand up and down it, but he stopped her with a groan.

"Careful, Bols, or it's liable to go off in your hand."

"And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

He kissed her again hard, his tongue plundering her mouth possessively before he dropped to his knees in front of her, popping the button on her jeans and dragging them down to her ankles so she could step out of them. She stood proudly in nothing but a black lacy thong and a pair of stilettos, and he whistled in appreciation, running his fingers slowly up from her ankles to her thighs. His voice was a low lust-filled growl.

"Always had a thing about your legs, Sweetheart. You completely sure I'm not dreamin' this?"

He looked up into her face almost pleadingly and she smiled down, smoothing a lock of hair back off his face.

"I'm real, Gene. And I want you. Now …"

Smirking, he kissed her hand.

"Patience, Bolly. Somethin' needs me serious attention down here first …"

He parted her thighs and nuzzled in between, and she groaned in anticipation. Then her knickers were round her ankles in one smooth move, and he was lapping at her with his tongue before taking her into his mouth and sucking gently.

"Jesus, Gene! Don't stop …"

Her head flew back, fingers threaded almost painfully through his hair, and her breath began to come in little gasps and pants, hips bucking towards him. He released her then, getting to his feet and flopping back into the chair, pulling her down to straddle him, his voice husky with desire.

"Need to be inside you, luv."

"Oh God, yes."

She sank slowly down onto him, mouth forming an 'o' of pleasure as she took him into her until he was fully sheathed in her warm wetness. He looked on in mute admiration as she rocked her hips gently, eyes closed, adjusting to the feel of him deep inside her. Even in his wildest dreams it had never felt this good, and he watched her, stroked her, as she began to move in earnest, raising herself up and grinding down on him hard. He groaned, knowing he wasn't going to last long and pulled her forwards so he could capture a nipple, nipping and sucking hard on the sensitive bud. She moaned loudly, swearing.

"Gene … fuck … oh yeeesss …"

He felt her start to clench round him, thighs quivering, head thrown back as she reached a blissful peak and slowly spiralled down, and his hips bucked erratically up as his body sought its own release. He exploded into her with a grunt, seeing stars, lost to everything but the overwhelming sensation of their two bodies finally joined in ecstatic pleasure.

"Fuck … Alex … so fuckin' good …"

She collapsed forwards so that his head was buried in her chest, and he made a noise somewhere in between a groan and a chuckle, struggling for breath.

"Sorry!"

Her chest was still heaving and he grinned up at her, panting.

"You tryin' to suffocate me, woman? Hell of a way to go, mind!"

Then they both became suddenly serious and she gazed into his beautiful eyes, seeing her own expression of wonder reflected there. He stroked her cheek gently as though trying to imprint her face on his memory, and she felt her vision start to blur.

"You were worth the wait, Lady Bols."

"Bet you say that to all the girls."

A tear escaped, trickling slowly down her cheek as she wrapped her arms round his neck, nuzzling into his hair. His voice was gruff with emotion.

"How long have you got?"

"Till midnight …"

She eased herself off him and snuggled back into his chest as he stroked little circles on her thigh absent-mindedly, neither wishing to break the spell. After a while she sat back and searched his eyes, stroking a finger tenderly along his jaw line.

"I can't believe we've wasted so much time, Gene."

He captured her lips in a tender kiss, body already starting to stir again, and when he released her his trademark pout was back in place.

"Your fault for playing so hard to get, luv. I'd have had you over me desk the first week."

She laughed, waggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"What a very good idea, Mr Hunt."

"You are a dirty mare. Bet you fantasised about it, didn't you?"

"Might have done."

She looked seductively at him from under lowered lashes and he smirked wickedly.

"I did a doodle of us two at it on me desk. Chris and Ray found it in the bin and stuck it on the notice board …"  
>Her eyes widened in horror.<p>

"You didn't! And I'm the dirty one?"

He chuckled, kissing her tenderly on the palm.

"Always wondered what you would've done if you'd found it."

"No brainer. I'd have walked into your office naked and draped myself over the desk in readiness …"

He laughed, shaking his head in mock despair.

"Bloody Hell, wish I'd never taken it down!"

She stroked a teasing finger up his thigh and took him in hand and he groaned, already hard again.

"Shall we make up for lost time then?"

"Oh yeah …"

The second time he took her from behind, his hands digging into her hips, hearing her cry out wanting more of him, all of him, and he obliged happily, slamming into her over and over, grunting with the effort, until she reached an earth-shattering climax, shuddering and moaning. The feel of her spasming round him sent him over the edge, and he soared before falling back to earth slowly, her name on his lips, lost.

Afterwards, they held each other, willing the clocks to grind to a halt and the world to stop turning. She sighed and extricated herself from his arms.

"Gene …"

"Shhh, luv. Just a few more minutes …"

"Gene, I have to go, I can't be late." She searched his eyes pleadingly. "Come with me?"

He sighed heavily, looking at the floor, shoulders slumped.

"I wish I could, Sweetheart. Not done here yet."

"Why can't you just walk away?"

He shrugged sadly.

"Can't explain it. I'll just know when its time."

She stroked his face, fighting back the tears.

"I can't bear to leave you. And you'll soon forget I was ever here …"

He looked into her eyes and pressed her hand to his chest, holding it over his heart so she could feel the steady beat. His voice was strained with emotion.

"Alex, luv, you've always messed with me head. Now I've touched you and tasted you, you're engraved on me heart, woman … burned into me soul …"

The tears slipped down her face unhindered, and she couldn't tear her eyes from his anguished gaze. She'd never heard him speak so eloquently, let his guard down like that before, suspected it had probably never happened. Her voice shook with emotion.

"Oh Gene. How can I go back now?"

He sighed, pulling her in to nuzzle her neck.

"You don't have a choice, luv. But it won't be forever, I'll be with you when the time's right. And one more very important thing …"

She sat back, waiting, and he smiled, stroking her face.

"Mine's a pint ..."


End file.
